


Teenage Dream, the lesbian version

by kira892



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Rule 63, implicit sexual content, lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira892/pseuds/kira892
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was really, really embarrassing how fate pretty much delivered her a smack upside the head when not even three days later, Sollux just walks in and when asked what she wanted that day, simply said: “To be blunt and specific since you probably would never figure it out on your own, your virginity and your panties but I guess that’s asking for too much so, I’ll just have your number please.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

How the heck did she get here?

Karkat’s back arches, her mouth parting to let a silent moan pass through her lips. Her fingers scrabble blindly upwards until they clench onto the closest thing they can find, which was the stiff, starch pillow case under her head. Some small part of her brain snorts in petty ridicule, making a mental note to rip on Captor later for not knowing how to use a washer, or being too cheap to buy fabric softener. Clearly one of the two is the case if the pillow and the sheets under her were anything to go by. One other thing to add to the list of “things that make Sollux Captor a lazy, ugly, generally useless slob”

She gasps when she feels hands creep up her torso, the fingers curling deliberately, blunt, chewed off nails scratching against her skin.

Speaking of Captor,

“Ow, bitch.” Karkat growls, purely without bite or even if there was some intended to be in the word, it was completely lost due to the hitching in her breath. Sollux shifts between her legs, sliding up higher, chuckling while planting kisses on her hip, her lower stomach and nibbling on the skin where the two met.

Seriously, how did she get here?

Well, if one was asking about the events limited to the span of a few hours past, well, it was simply this: Sollux was a simple person, just tell her something and if she feels like it, she’d get it done.  After driving all the way down to Finch to steal Karkat’s lunch and point out all the errors in her  Algebra homework, Karkat had told her to ‘Suck my clit you asswipe!’

So yes. There’s your answer right there.

However, if one was inquiring about how Karkat Vantas went from hating Sollux Captor’s shrivelled guts to lying underneath her, on her bed, willingly submitting herself to debauchery well then…that’s a longer, less exciting story.

She glances down when the warm, slick weight of Sollux’s mouth settles between her ribs and finds herself looking down into a pair of mismatched eyes. They were still extraordinarily unique even half hidden under hooded eyes and the awning of long, dark lashes.

Karkat remembers being stunned that such a unique pair of eyes so out of the norm they surpassed being lovely and just circled back around to being strange, existed back when she first met her. As was mentioned, how she met her was in no way an intriguing story. Sollux was introduced to her by Terezi during a boring, ordinary day at work and Karkat took to her like a snail to a shower of salt.

It was around mid-autumn at that time and Karkat had just started what would turn out to be one horribly short-lived semester at York University, stewing within the awful mental tortures of the Computer Programming and Analysis program they had there. Her and Terezi had made a deal that when the new  shipment of romcom posters come into the HMV that Terezi worked in, then the blind girl would smuggle one for Karkat and then Karkat would pay her after. The whole thing was basically Terezi’s idea and when, as expected, she was questioned about it with great skepticism, she simply said: “I’ll be out of Law school in two years, gotta live wild and free now. Where’s the fun in implementing all these rules when you can’t go around and break some of them every now and again?”

So yes, there she was, innocently sitting alone near the window seats with a Venti  filled to the brim with caramel topped whipped cream and a whole shitload of coding homework when Terezi barges into the bookstore, a tall, geeky-looking girl with no sense of fashion whatsoever trailing behind her. Karkat had spotted them from all the way across the first floor, after all, it was a little difficult to miss a blind girl with obnoxiously bright red crocs to match her neon red shades and her non-existent sense of color coordination.

Karkat only spared a brief, once over for Terezi’s companion, taking in the messy pixie cut with badly overgrown red and blue highlights in obvious need of retouching or something more merciful to their owner like their permanent removal, the black, short sleeved button down and the bland, dirt gray slacks with disinterest before turning back to her homework. She didn’t even look up when she felt someone poke her head repeatedly with what she was sure was the end of a walking stick and instead directed a small scowl at the red crocks and bright teal leggings she could see in her peripheral vision.

“I swear to fucking God, masses and masses of incompetent people must surround you if they’re letting a mentally deficient blind girl walk around freely to do whatever her braindead carcass pleased. Didn’t you check your messages? I left you a call specifically telling you to not bother me until _tomorrow_ , when I’d have all this fuckery straightened out.” Karkat said, furiously scribbling out something she realized was wrong on her homework sheet…which, within the next second was not on her binder where it was supposed to be. Calling out a startled “the fuck?!” she looks up to see Terezi’s new hipstertastic friend holding the sheet in front of her face with a raised eyebrow. Then without ceremony, the fashion-depraved stick proceeds to steal Karkat’s pen and using her palm as a desk, begins to scribble all over her homework.

By the time Karkat had stood up to snatch it back, the girl with the glasses and bad highlights wrote down some final things and calmly handed Karkat her pen and paper back. A quick once over tells Karkat that most of everything she’d written down had been scribbled out and replaced and the few things waiting to be filled were all already answered. She opens her mouth to deliver another long, rambling spiel punctuated with ‘what the fuck’-s and other long, convoluted unnecessarily rude versions of “You’re stupid and I hate you already” but before she can, the girl beats her to it.

“You’re welcome. Everything on there is right, no need to thank me, you’d be doing the field and me a huge favor already by dropping out and vowing to never come near another computer again. Not to be rude but, you shouldn’t ever be near one if you can’t even do that shit.”

Aaaaand in that moment, Karkat Vantas suddenly wanted to fall at Vriska Serket’s feet and apologize profusely for putting her in the slot for “biggest bitch I’ve ever known” when evidently, there was another cunt way worse than her.

 Terezi tagged her along into the bookstore once or twice after and those particular visits proved to be nothing but conducive to Karkat’s worsening view of her friend. Apparently they met at Anime North and after finding out they both worked at the Eaton Centre, hit it off like retards of their calibre are expected to. And of course, since the branch of Indigo Karkat worked in was at the Eaton Centre too, the two assholes decided, “Hey let’s go bother a sane person and make her blow a gasket with our combined fuckery” Though to be fair, Sollux didn’t really do much when Terezi was there, other than make short, snide comments about Karkat’s incompetence as someone aspiring to get into the IT field. Karkat had assumed that she worked with Terezi down at HMV or if not, maybe down at Source, secretly scamming people off their money by selling them HP laptops and telling them they’re great. She didn’t know, nor did she care.

…at least until the cuntmunch started showing up without Terezi.

Karkat is bought back to the present when Sollux collapses limply beside her, putting them in an acutely inelegant state with Sollux partially still on top of her, their legs tangled together awkwardly. Karkat pushes her off weakly, muttering curses and brushing sweaty hair out of her face. Sollux lets her, still immobile with post-coital bliss. She just lays there for about a minute, chestnut hair draped over her face in damp tangles, it’s a lot longer now than when they first met and Karkat wasn’t sure if she liked it better this way or not. Sollux attempts to blow the hair out of her eyes, fails miserably, gives up and uses her higher functions to move an arm and swipe it away from her face and over her shoulder.  Once the hair wasn’t obstructing her view, her dichromatic eyes find Karkat’s face and a small, lazy smirk worms its way to her lips. Then a long fingered hand was gently scrabbling up to Karkat’s neck, curling around it before tugging her closer, closer til a smirking mouth found hers.

“Don’t you have class in an hour?” Karkat asked, though with the amount of time they’d spent driving all the way from Karkat’s campus to Sollux’s apartment and then engaging in…distracting activities, it was probably closer to 20-30 minutes at this point.

Sollux makes a non-commital noise and rolls over to lie on her back, stretching out her arms and then folding them over her head. “My prof can go suck a dick, I don’t feel like going”

Karkat does a bit of stretching herself, arching her back and straightening her legs. Sollux watches her with a lazy sort of interest before turning over and throwing an arm over Karkat’s waist. The contact reminded Karkat of their current state, disheveled, damp and sticky. She makes a face before wriggling out from under Sollux’s arm.

“Where are you’re going?” Karkat hears Sollux ask as she throws her legs down the side of the bed.

“I know you’re used to wallowing in your own filth but if there’s anything Kanaya’s managed to drill into my head, it’s that being sweaty is gross and I have to go take a shower whenever I am.”

She moves to get up but before she can even move two inches, there was suddenly a pair of arms locked around her waist, a face lightly bumping against the small of her back. She feels a kiss pressed there before the lips responsible for it trails up her spine, stopping to kiss and nip at the back of her neck.

“And what the fuck makes you think I’m letting you off this bed?”

Karkat’s expression rearranges itself into a “not amused by your bullshit” frown even as a small jolt of excitement shoots down her spine.

She reaches behind her and swats at Sollux’s arms, trying to get them to let go.

“Fucking watch me. What in the name of the holiest fuck makes you think I would listen to you?”

In response to her question, the arms around her waist shift and the next thing she knew, there were a pair of hands clamped around her boobs.

“You’re seriously saying no to sex? I didn’t hear you complaining at all a few minutes ago.”

Sollux murmurs against her skin, fingers rubbing and squeezing at the familiar flesh in their grip and making faint stirrings of heat pump through Karkat’s veins. They make keeping a straight face a bit difficult but Karkat manages.

“Yeah, a few minutes ago, when we were JUST having sex.  For the THIRD time today. Fucking Christ, _down_ girl. Refractory period is a thing that exists you know.”

“Mrrh, excuses excuses, just get back over here.” Sollux says in between kisses, one hand leaving  Karkat’s chest to head south, teasingly dancing over the smooth skin on Karkat’s thigh.

“I’m not done with you yet.” The words were practically purred into the shell of her ear and Karkat shivers before allowing a small gasp to pass her lips as the hand on her thigh dives lower. Karkat tries to resist, grapples really hard at some snarky quips to throw out, fails rather miserably and gives in easily when Sollux reaches up to turn her head into a kiss.

Karkat doesn’t get her shower until quite a long while later, after Sollux decides that she’s too worn out to do anything but lie face down on top of messy sheets. Karkat fully expected her to still be there, doing an impressive impersonation of a debauched dead body but when she comes out wrapped in a towel, Sollux was in the kitchen, still looking dishevelled and debauched but this time with a little less nudity.

The taller girl was perched on the kitchen counter, clad in new pair of plain white girl boxers and one of Karkat’s under shirts, one out of the  many that  were discarded on Sollux’s floor and  never seen again.  Sollux looks up from the steaming mug of coffee in her hands when Karkat saunters into the kitchen and nods over to another, untouched mug sitting next to her.  Karkat grunts out a curt thanks before gingerly picking up the mug and climbing up unto the counter next to Sollux.  She lifts the mug to her lips and pauses, catching something on it, a scribble done in sloppy hand writing with what looked to be a black sharpie.

“ ** _Fuckass”_**

Karkat looks over at Sollux with a raised eyebrow and gets a wink from her odd eye over the rim of her coffee cup. The gesture causes inklings of nostalgia to stir in Karkat’s mind, dragging her out from the here and now and way back to October, to a time when she was still stuck behind the counter, being hassled by the de-caffeinated douche machines also known as “Starbucks customers” and being hassled a liiittle more than usual by one in particular.

She still didn’t know Terezi’s fugly new bitch friend’s name when said fugly bitch friend started dropping in without her. The first three times, Karkat opted to ignore her (she’d already had several really bad run ins with customers she just _refused_ to put up with and her manager had already given her two warnings about keeping  up the immaculate bullshit-ery of the customer is always right policy) but then,  the cuntmunch must have figured her exact work schedule because all of a sudden, she’s always there when Karkat was on cash taking orders and not safely on barista duty, far away from people and nestled in the much more satisfying company of caffeine and whipped cream.

Each time, Sollux would drop her a rude or condescending or both remark when they come face to face and Karkat would glare at her dourly before scribbling sweet little things such as “cunt” “bitch” “fuckface” and “hipster twatsucker with the lisp” on her Grande. 

Since they had similar schedules in school, Karkat was stuck with Kanaya during shifts and after the initial raised eyebrow and bemused inquiry as to whose order exactly it was that she was making when Karkat passed Sollux’s Grande to her, Kanaya simply seemed to accept that Karkat had found another kid in the playground to pull pigtails with and took to smirking and shaking her head every time she saw “Fuckass” scrawled on a cup.

“If I may be so bold as to inquire, what _is_ the name of your new umm…friend?”

Kanaya had asked her right after she’d given out an order to “Miss Speech impediment” which was the name she was kind enough to give the object of Kanaya’s curiosity that day and said object simply waltzed up to the counter as usual, gave her a smirk and a wink and sauntered right on out of the shop. Karkat raised a skeptical eyebrow at her.  “What friend?”

“The one that just walked out.” Kanaya said simply, tilting her head in the direction that Miss speech impediment just went.

Karkat’s eyebrow remains perfectly arched in baffled skepticism as she wiped down the counters with a damp cloth. “She’s not my fucking friend. I don’t even know her name, she’s just some arrogant geek-bitch hybrid that Terezi knows.“

To further Karkat’s confusion, Kanaya now seems to be confused by her answer. “You mean she hasn’t even made any, not even the subtlest forms of, well…advances towards you?”

Karkat lets that sink in for two seconds and then “WHAAAT?”-s so loud that a few customers turn their heads.

“The fuck Kanaya, how in the _hell_ can you even think that? Have you not seen how that douchenozzle comes in to harass me every god damn day?” she hisses, conscious of the eyes that may or may not be on her after her little outburst.

Kanaya pauses in wiping up the little spills and smudges around the blenders and turns to Karkat slowly, her eyelids lowering to a close deliberately before rising back up in the same pace. Karkat recognizes her expression as her “you are one oblivious little munchkin, and you exasperate my infinitely more sensible, intuitive motherly ass” face. She’d given her the exact same look with a warning right before Eridan sky rocketed through the line between friend and desperate creep who may or may not have dishonorable intentions at 90 miles an hour and Karkat had dismissed her saying Eridan was way too hung up on Feferi to be interested in her.

“I’ll take that as a ‘not yet’ then.” Kanaya says with a small shrug of her shoulders. “Bit of a surprise really since the looks she gives you can send a meticulously heterosexual female running in the opposite direction as soon as she’s within 5 miles of your not-friend’s gaze range.”

Karkat sputters and rants out her incredulity for about 3 minutes straight before Kanaya silences her with three manicured fingers on her lips and another one of those intuitive looks. “Give it a bit more time” she says with a tiny quirk to her painted lips.                

That evening Karkat was tempted many a time to drop Terezi a message, something along the lines of “WAS YOUR RETARDED HIPSTER FRIEND HATE-HITTING ON ME?” but a)she knew how busy Terezi was in law school and could only get back to her in 3-5 days at the earliest and b)she would never hear the end of it if the answer was, which she still highly doubted but what if, yes.

Karkat, as she often tended to do when confronted with matters such like this, spent the entire night contemplating and worrying and going around and around in never ending circles of denial, “she likes me? No she doesn’t. She can’t, why would she? But what if? Vriska kind of did the same thing and we became a thing, even if just for a bit…BUT NO, why would that asshole like me?”

In hindsight all of it was unnecessary…probably, since she thought the exact same things about Terezi, John, Vriska and Eridan, all individuals, whom for some reason or other, found something attractive about her neurotic, short-tempered little self. However, stubbornness, as many well know, was kind of an inherent trait of hers and she nodded off to sleep at the early hours of the morning, if internet terms were to be used: “Nope”-ing her way out of her last what if and into the throes of sweet unconsciousness.

It was really, really embarrassing how fate pretty much delivered her a smack upside the head when not even three days later, Sollux just walks in and when asked what she wanted that day, simply said: “To be blunt and specific since you probably would never figure it out on your own, your virginity and your panties but I guess that’s asking for too much so, I’ll just have your number please.”

As it turns out, the first demand wasn’t even available for Sollux’s taking since that was a thing that Kanaya’s older(and hot), rather experienced(and hot), friendly (really hot) sister stole ages ago, once upon a drunken night in highschool. However the second and third were both things that she managed to gain, though how she managed to do so without getting Karkat completely plastered off of her ass and then dragging her off without her consent, Karkat still didn’t know.

Karkat looks over when Sollux shifts around a bit on the kitchen counter before reaching down to the closest drawer and pulling out a plastic case. Karkat watches as she takes out two barbells and sticks out her tongue, carefully poking them into the venom bites there.

“Ugh, those things are fuck ugly. And gross. It’s like having cheap silver pimples on your tongue.”

Sollux ignores her, securing her venom bites in place before abruptly turning and making a grab for Karkat’s head, dragging an undignified squawk from her as she yanks her close and deliberately licks a stripe from her chin to her eyebrow.

Sollux just smirks and watches as Karkat jumps back, shrieks, rants and raves seemingly without even stopping to take a breath for the next minute and a half.  When she was still going without even showing the slightest chances of slowing down, Sollux makes a grab for her again but instead of slathering her face with her metal pierced tongue, she simply opts to shut Karkat up with her mouth.

They only get about three seconds into their kiss when the sound of something rattling against wood forces them apart. Two pairs of eyes turn slightly to the right, right beside the sink where Karkat’s phone sat innocently, its screen alight with the flashing icon of an incoming call. Sollux leans back on one arm as Karkat reaches over for it and takes another sip of her coffee as Karkat puts the phone to her ear.

Her mismatched gaze grows a bit more watchful at the ever so slight shift in Karkat’s expression and the fact that when she speaks, English wasn’t the language that tumbles out. She’s spent enough time in Karkat’s company to recognize a few words here and there though and looks away, pretending to examine a scratch on the counter when she hears the Tamil word for ‘Mom’.

Sollux turns her attention back to Karkat when the other girl’s tone began to creep up that scale that it always tended to do whenever she was speaking to one of her parents and silently reaches for her with her legs, pulling Karkat just a bit closer when her tone rose from mildly exasperated to really fucking agitated. Karkat doesn’t look at her but rests one hand on her thigh before abruptly biting out a few more sentences and hanging up with a heavy sigh.

“What?” she asks simply, taking another sip of coffee.

Karkat stares at her phone, pretending to push at buttons to avoid Sollux’s gaze.

“Nothing. Apparently, I’m going out for dinner with Gamzee’s family tonight.”

Sollux lets that hang in the air for about two seconds before releasing a small ‘ah’ and taking another sip of her coffee. It wasn’t a thing that they talked about, the fact that to her sickeningly traditional Tamil family, Karkat was so far in the closet she was queen of fucking Narnia. Karkat wasn’t comfortable having it put on the table and ogled at like a deformed science experiment. They were both happy to ignore it like the fact that Sollux was such a sad, disorder-laden child that she had her tongue pierced to cover up the scars she inflicted on herself in the spirit of hating her lisp or the existence of her own personal pharmacy of a medical cabinet that keeps her from doing worse things to herself that would surely land her semi-permanently in the office of a shrink or a padded cell.

Karkat’s little issue was an elephant that was a bit harder to ignore though because it directly affected them both since god only knew that _Karkat_ would definitely end up in a padded cell all the way in Sri Lanka if her parents ever found out their barely legal daughter was about as straight as a fucking spiral, who also by the way was a)their only child seeing as how they disowned her older brother for being pansexual b)they were planning to marry off to a rich family friend’s son and c), an item that was covered by flashing bulbs and spelled out with obnoxiously bright neon ink, was secretly seeing a caucasian, asocial, bipolar basketcase three years older than her and who was clearly not in possession of a penis and also would rather bang a 5 dollar hooker over a model so long as the hooker had boobs and a slit between her legs.

Sollux glances over at the clock hanging above the fridge. “Do you need me to drive you home?” she asks.

“Seeing as how you practically kidnapped me, yes, it’s the least you could fucking do.”Karkat says with a small raise of an eyebrow. The usual bite isn’t there though and were she anyone else, Sollux would’ve offered her a sympathetic smile and a pat to the arm, knowing Karkat was about as excited about going out for dinner with her practically fiancé and her future in-laws as a cow waiting outside the gates of a slaughterhouse. But she was still her, and Karkat was still Karkat so all she does is wrap her legs loosely around Karkat’s waist and yank her even closer.

“Are you saying my company wasn’t worth your while? I’m hurt Karkles”

“Don’t you ever say that sentence again, god you are an embarrassment to the English language.” Karkat says with a small wrinkle of her nose.

“Please don’t offer me such sweet nothings, my poor heart cannot take such profound romance.”

“Oh you mean the shrivelled black nut in your hilariously flat chest? Sorry, I didn’t know it could feel anything other than twisted sadism and cruelty.”

Sollux carefully sets down her coffee and reaches over with her free hand to lightly trail her fingers over the fold of Karkat’s towel.  “Of course it could, it pines for the depraved blackhole of misery hiding somewhere under your obnoxiously large chesticles.”

Karkat quirks an eyebrow at her, one corner of her mouth angled downward flatly. However, she makes no move to pull away even as she says “If you’re looking to sneak another hour of endless fucking before letting me out of your decaying dungeon of an apartment, you’re doing the opposite of getting what you want.”

Sollux offers her a mocking “Touché “ expression and slides her fingers under the knot keeping the towel wrapped securely around Karkat’s body. She undoes it with a single tug, not looking away from Karkat’s eyes as it falls to the floor.  “Mmm, maybe so but you’d still choose to let me fuck you into the mattress, again, than to go home early and get all lady-fied for the playdate mommy and daddy set up for you.”

Karkat tells herself a few measly moments later when she finds herself on her knees with Sollux’s knees braced on her shoulders that Sollux Captor was a ragged hag who can bewitch her to ravage her totally unattractive stick of a body whenever she pleased. She absently thinks as Sollux throws her head back, one hand lost in Karkat’s still mostly damp hair and the other clutching at the cupboards behind her head with a white-knuckled grip that the only reason she’s there was because some unknown entity somewhere hates her and always had to make Sollux right.

And, she thinks more firmly as Sollux pulls her up to the counter with her because she was too impatient to even move down to the kitchen table or the floor, much less go all the way back to the bedroom, that it was _definitely_ just because she would rather endure a skinny incubus than grit her teeth and be polite to the family that wants to make her their dumb, pretty baby/heir machine.

That’s all.

Because it really, really couldn’t be anything else, especially something as absurd as the possibility that she simply wanted to. 


	2. Chapter 2

Despite having been subjected to, well, rather outstanding evidence of Karkat’s overt lack of heterosexuality for all the months they’ve known each other, it still surprised her every time Karkat dared to make the first move. The shorter girl very, rarely ever did. The few times that she had, she was either drunk, stressed, pissed off or any combination of the three.

So after picking Karkat up from the subway after a somewhat incoherent 2 am text, and getting shoved against the door the second they made it back to her apartment, of course Sollux’s first reaction was to be surprised and the second was to throw all of her usual pretenses right out the window because there was something almost electric about Karkat tonight. Her skin felt tense, high-strung, as if still getting through the aftershocks of a horrible event. Her breath smelled of alchohol, tinged with a hint of smoke and Sollux frowns against the hungry kiss that Karkat bestows upon her mouth.

“I thought you quit smoking” she murmurs, sparing only a small, startled noise of protest when Karkat rips the first three buttons of her shirt clean off with a strong tug.

“Thought if I smoked an entire box I can shorten my lifespan enough to die by June. But I was already hella drunk at that point, then I got more drunk and I realized it doesn’t work that way. Then I got sad and texted you.”

One corner of Sollux’s mouth curls up into a half smile as she reaches up to cradle the back of Karkat’s head as the shorter girls lips work at her jaw and neck. “Aww, do I make you happy Kitty?” She murmurs, lightly shoving Karkat’s clumsy fingers away from the lower buttons on her shirt and undoing them herself.

“Well yeah. I’m in lesbians with you Captor.”

Sollux spares a small laugh, god Karkat was the most ridiculous drunk, however, the more plastered she gets, the more ridiculous she gets and Sollux knew that whenever she drank alone, which was the case tonight, the amount of alcohol consumed was directly proportional to the amount of stress overloading Karkat’s brain.

Karkat keeps her mouth busy for the next little while as she clumsily tugs at hers and Sollux’s clothes. By the time she lets up enough to give Sollux enough space to talk, Sollux was already stripped naked, her mouth red with kisses.

“So, mind if I ask why exactly you want to be dead by June?” Sollux asks as she aids Karkat in removing her underwear. She unhooks her bra while Karkat shoves her lace panties down her thighs and kicks them off with intoxicated grace. As soon as they were gone, Karkat unceremoniously shoves Sollux against the wall, bending down briefly to grab the undersides of her thighs. Sollux’s breath hitches in surprise but obediently wraps her legs around Karkat’s waist, arms securing themselves around her neck when she finds herself hoisted up against the wall and pinned there by Karkat’s body.

Karkat’s fingers dig into her thighs almost painfully, and she presses in so close, almost as if she was trying to crawl under Sollux’s skin and stay there permanently. “I would give you an answer but I don’t think you’ll like it.”

That makes Sollux frown but before she can ask, Karkat is already there, tongue blocking any words that can make it out of Sollux’s lips, and hips rolling against her hungrily, in a silent but no less aggressive demand for more actions and less words.

Karkat very nearly succeeds in fucking the curiosity straight out of Sollux’s system. Nearly. But she herself ensures its vengeful return when she bursts into tears right in the heat of things, burying her face in Sollux’s hair to hide her gasps, hands slipping under the taller girl’s shoulders, securing her to her like a human safety blanket. Sollux was thrown off by the tears but she’s quick to recover and react, sliding her own hands into Karkat’s hair, gently scratching at her scalp as she cooed soothing noises.

“They’re making me marry Gamzee by the end of the semester.”

Later on, in the early hours of dawn, after being awoken by the beeping sound of her phone alerting her to one too many missed calls and messages fighting for space in her already full inbox, Karkat only barely recalls the words she said. She I cvsn’t sure if she was better off not knowing but unfortunately, that decision is robbed from her because when she rolls over to hide her throbbing head under the covers and recognizes Sollux’s scent all over the pillow next to her, it all comes crashing down on her like jagged pieces of brick. The more it sinks in what happened, the more it sinks in that she _told_ Sollux what happened, the more she wanted to suffocate under the blankets and die.  However Sollux probably wouldn’t appreciate having her carcass decomposing on her sleeping space, especially after being subjected to a horribly incoherent Karkat, telling her to pick her up at fuck am in the morning only to be ravished drunkenly and _then_ not even getting anything out of _that_ because Karkat was such a loony drunk that she can switch from desperately wanton to desperately _depressed_ in a second flat.

After processing all of this, the conclusion Karkat’s tired, miserable brain comes up with is that she should, at the very least not be a total douche and sneak out before Sollux knew she was awake and then proceed to never speak to her again. So she screws her courage to the sticking place and with Sollux’s thin, scratchy sheets draped over her as if that would shield her from any oncoming humiliation, she ventures out of the bedroom, as ready as she could be to face her…well, whatever Sollux is to her.

Karkat really would have preferred the time between her leaving the bedroom and her finding Sollux to be a lot longer than it turns out to be but then again, fate has never been known to grant her any sort of favors no matter how small. As it turns out, Sollux was draped over the recliner in the adjoining living room…which was in the direct path of the bedroom door. Sollux looks over lazily when Karkat walks out wrapped in her sheets and freezes like a cat caught in the blinding headlights of a speeding Mack truck. There was one painfully tense moment of silence and then Sollux looks away, turning her attention back to the…Karkat raised an eyebrow.

“I didn’t know you smoked,” she comments, clinging to the doorframe self-consciously, one hand coming up to clasp at the knot that kept the sheets locked around her body that she suddenly wishes that she’d tied tighter.

“Only on special occasions, why did you want one?” Sollux replies, offering Karkat a small smile, as if they were sharing an inside joke. When she gets only a blank stare in response, Sollux rolls her eyes and reaches out to Karkat with one arm, offering her the open pack of Belmont clasped in her fingers. “It’s in the deleted scenes, I should’ve known you’re the douchebag who only saw the movie once and that was that.”

Somehow, it clicks in Karkat’s head, as she recalls quoting Michael Cera the previous night. She has the grace to flush in embarrassment before stomping forward and picking a cigarette out from the box Sollux was holding. “Jesus, calm your shit geekzilla. I had better things to do with my life than to obsess over half-decent movie adaptations of geeky comic books.”

“If you don’t recognize that Scott Pilgrim is one of the only true good to ever come from Canada then you need to go drown in a tub of maple syrup while listening to Celine Dion.” Sollux says haughtily, producing a lighter from somewhere and reaching up when Karkat ducks down a bit so she can light the cigarette she’s put in her mouth.

“Isn’t it a bit too early in the morning to be a raging, hipster cunt?” Karkat asks, taking in a long drag from her cigarette.

“So you’re getting hitched this summer,”

A weighty silence was Sollux’s only response. It seems to stretch on forever before Karkat’s barely audible answer spills out from her lips, riding on the coat tails of a thick cloud of smoke.

“Yeah.”

Talking, or at least, talking about things that are even relatively important was never really on the list of things that ‘they’ as a plural do. Because, if it can’t be obviously inferred that _they_ are vague enough of a thing that they can only be defined by a pronoun, they aren’t exactly in the type of relationship where every other conversation is a feelings jam. The closest they’d ever come was that one time when Sollux was so deep in school work that she neglected to buy some more pills for an entire week. _That_ had been a bad night for all and it ended with Sollux crying in front of someone else for the first time since she was 13. They’d spent hours in the dark of Sollux’s room, Karkat lying on her back with Sollux draped haphazardly over her stomach, talking about their own personal demons, somehow agreeing on that night that all of their regular, petty bullshit would be thrown out the window because it was time to admit that somewhere between all the snarking and fucking, they’ve come to actually kind of like each other. Quite a bit.

“Didn’t you just transfer to Liberal arts this September? What, they threw  away a shit ton of money on two semesters before deciding you’re not good enough to get your own job anyway selling your ass into legal slavery?” Sollux asks after a while, not looking at Karkat as she stubs out her cigarette on the ashtray at her feet before lighting another one.

“Kankri was about as old as I am before he ran off with that greaser hipster douche off to Chile or wherever the fuck. They’re not taking chances, they’re marrying my ass off before I can even think about going out and finding someone they don’t like.” Karkat says with a derisive snort, lowering herself down to sit on the floor, thinking better of it and cautiously perching herself on the arm rest of Sollux’s recliner.

“Ampora’s older brother. Really? _That’s_ who he eloped with? I thought you were just shitting me when you told me about that.” Sollux says skeptically.

Karkat shrugs.  “Pretentious assholes like to stick together.”

An awkward silence falls around them after that. Karkat fidgets with her half burnt cigarette, looking at anywhere but Sollux snd she resists the urge to say something, anything. The urge grows weaker in intensity with every minute that passed that Sollux refused to say anything. Because really, there were only two things that could be said now and Karkat was almost entirely sure she knows which one would come out of Sollux’s mouth. She wants to hit herself in the teeth for it, but she’d really rather not hear it.

“So...does this mean you want to end things off or what?” Sollux asks after what felt like an eternity of suffocating silence.

Karkat almost flinches when the words come out.  Her brain was so prepared to hear the three words preceeding the final two in a different context that it took her a second or two to process that Sollux asked a question not delivered a statement.

Karkat fidgets some more before taking a long, long drag from her cigarette and heavily exhaling a puff of smoke.

“Not...really...No. I don’t want to, i mean....unless you do?”

It was such a struggle to get the words out that she was almost surprised with how quick she got a response for them. It comes in the form of Sollux’s hand gently snaking around her waist and using it as leverage to pull herself closer and rest her head against Karkat’s arm.

“Nope.”

“Oh. Okay.”

And that was that, the question of “what now?” or “so what do we do?” isn’t asked because neither of them know the answer or even want to think about the answer.

They try to continue on as normal for the next three weeks or so. It was kind of _really_ difficult to do but they managed somehow. They are Sollux and Karkat after all and ignoring angry elephants tearing through everything in the room is a special skill that both of them have. Though in all honesty, carrying on like there isn’t a ginormous issue that needs to be addressed isn’t as due in part to the fact that they just don’t want to talk about it as it was that there was nothing to talk about. Because seriously, what can they do?

The question weighed heavily on Sollux’s mind way more than she let on. Because though she’s never really been one to bother about thinking ahead or important life decisions that could affect her for the rest of her life, whenever she found something she cared enough to keep for more than a few weeks, all of a sudden uncertainty becomes her worst enemy.

That said, there was only so much she could take seeing as a) Karkat’s been around for an entire year, way longer than anyone ever has and b) She was also probably the only one who not only did Sollux not dump but who didn’t dump _her_ flat on her ass after all the moodswings and mental fuckery she’s subjected her to.

So on the third week of April, about a month after Karkat’s “engagement”  while Karkat was out on another playdate courtesy of her parents, Sollux flipped the metaphorical table and totally blew off studying for her midterms in order to see the one person whom she would ever dare to ask for help when it comes to matters like this. Ideally, he may not be a person anyone in their right mind would ask advice from seeing as how he forgets how to take off his own clothes sometimes. But hey, he still knows her better than anyone else, she doesn’t exactly fit the bill for a sane person and…he was her brother. He’s morally obligated as Captor version 1.0 and the other one-person asylum of the family to listen to her bitch and moan at least once in his life.

“Hello sunshine!” I dind know you were s’ppose tuh visit me already. Is it ‘ctober already?”

Mituna Captor asked as soon as she walked through the door of the luxuriously snazzed up padded cell that social services or whomever the fuck were responsible for them after their parents died threw him in after he got sick and suffered brain damage when his brain swelled up and got asphyxiated by his skull. She’d been too young when it happened so Sollux didn’t know what exactly caused the damage, all she knows was that he contracted it from over-exertion, too much stress from working too hard as an 18 year old prodigy barely out of university who now had a company to run, CEOs to defend it from and a 6 year old sister who still needs to be taken care of on his shoulders.

Sollux’s face wrinkled at the nickname, kicking aside the skateboard Mituna was allowed to keep because he threw the grandest shit fit ever when they tried to tell him it was a hazard to him now and he wasn’t allowed to keep it anymore. “It’s April dumbass. Why do you still call me that? It’s retarded.”

“You’re retarded! Sol means sun Lux means light, that’s wher mom an dad got yur name from bitchass.” Mituna said, spinning around on the wheeled office chair he was perched on.

“You’re making that up.” Sollux says, eyes lazily roaming around the room as she takes slow steps inside.

“Is Latin dumbdumb, look eet up.”

Sollux’s gaze drifted over to her older brother and two pairs of odd eyes connect. It seems that freak irises run in the family. Mituna has it better than her though, the two different colors were merged together in both eyes, a ring of rich dark brown sprinkled like shattered red clay around his pupil. The color branches off in broken cracks until it fades into the sea of blue making up the rest of his irises. They were like turquoise stones, beautiful and not strange like hers. They were one of the many petty things Sollux resented him for when she was an insecure, bratty little asshat.

Those eyes look at her now and like no one else seems to see, they sparkle with intuition as Mituna tilts his head to the side. Sollux isn’t sure if he really is _still_ _really_ smart or if it’s just because he’s still so attuned to her after all these years. She doesn’t really care though and willingly comes over and sits down when he leans back and pats his lap like he used to when she was 8 and asked for help by silently hovering around him until he noticed she was just standing there, twiddling her thumbs.

“What’s bothering you Luxie?”

Sollux scoffs at the nickname and crosses her arms, not looking at her brother as she speaks. “You know. Stuff.”

“What kinda stuff?”

“Like how many times a week Latula can sneak a quickie in with you during visiting hours. Or if she knows you want to bone Meenah behind her back, shit like that.”

“Fuck you cocksucker” Mituna says, twitching a little in his seat and whacking her on the back. Sollux grins and twists around a little to look at him. “If you’re going to tell me I gobble genitalia, at least get it right.”

“Oh, right. Sorry.”

He squints at her then, the tip of his tongue poking out ever so slightly in concentration. “Do you hav a pro’lem with yur girl?”

Sollux nods once, gaze dropping down to her lap and Mituna whistles. “Yur still banging her then? Wow, you reelly like this one don you?”

Sollux makes a non-committal noise and Mituna reaches up to do a spastic version of a thinking, tap-your-finger-against-your-lips gesture. “Hmm, mayb she’s screwed in up here two.” He says, pointing to his head with his other hand. “Cuz she hasn left you yet either.”

Sollux snorts but in front of Mituna, whom was probably the one person in the world she can destroy all of her walls for, she unabashedly lets slip a soft little smile. “Yeah, she’s a pretty stupid asshole.”

“Stupily pretty two, if I’m remembering right?”

Sollux shrugs and Mituna’s restless fingers find the tips of her hair. She feels him flick at the ends, making curious little noises. “You haven cut your hair in a while.”

“Not since I met KK, no.”

The statement is followed by a long, pregnant pause which eventually gets shattered by an extensive sigh from Mituna.

“Wooooow. Can’t even re’ember the last time you did’n change. Yur a fickle little ass, gotta have variety or you die. Can’t stay still for nyone  or nything, not even you.” Mituna says, poking at her cheek. “You still kinda thought you liked dick sumtimes the last time you’v stuck with somebody. What’s err name…uhhh…radia?”

Sollux doesn’t answer and Mituna sighs again, moving forward to rest his chin on her shoulder.

“Shits really seri-ous then isn it? What’s wrong? Did she says she wants to leave you or something?”

“No…Her parents want her to though.”

Mituna considers that for a moment. “How bad?”

Sollux scoffs. “They set her up in an arranged marriage, she’s getting hitched this summer.”

She really should’ve expected the answer seeing as this is Mituna she’s speaking to but she still shot her brother a skeptical look when he says, point blank and enthusiastic: “Steal her then!”

“You know that I know you’re not even 0.0009% as dumb as people make you out to be but seriously, you’re proving me wrong at the moment.”

Mituna grumbles like an unhappy animal and butts his forehead against her shoulder. “I’m seriousss you fucker.

“I know, that’s why I’m serious about calling you an idiot.”

Mituna stops face-shouldering against her to make a grab for her face, his firm grip as he tilts her jaw to face him. Once her eyes met his, she’s stunned into silence to see not the scatter-brained nervous wreck but her _brother_ the 34 year old warrior who blew his brains out outsmarting the greedy bastards that wanted to steal what was rightfully theirs and keeping it in shape despite knowing _barely_ enough to do so, all the while making sure she was clothed, fed, medicated and has a parent to run to no matter how many times she kicked and screamed and lashed out at him because she was a bipolar nutjob of a child. But he never stopped trying.

“Why the hell not?” he asks.

“I know I’m prone to doing crazy shit every now and again but this is really overstepping it.” She murmurs quietly, almost wanting to curl up under the intensity of his gaze.

“What, taking sumthing that makes you happy before someone else steels it?”

It makes her throat tighten to know that she couldn’t even counteract that argument with premises that she’s sure of.

“Say I do what you’re suggesting, where would we even go?”

Mituna beams, making wild gestures with his hands as he says “The old house!” It’s two big for two people but hey, we got by jus fine.  ‘sall the way in uhhh…I forgot but is far! It’s in the UK I know.”

“The house in Scunthorpe is in your name.”

“Yea, and I say, you can do whatever the fuck you want with eet. Live in it! With your pretty brown girl. Yur old enough to take over now, take the company from Kurloz, he’s babysit it enough, take all mom and dad’s money, its yours anyway, pay for yur girl’s school, then marry her, idek. ” He rests his cheek on her shoulder. “Just be happy Luxie.”

“I’m not sure this wou-”

“You love her don’t you?”

Sollux’s mouth automatically opens to answer and…nothing.  She tries three more times but still, only silence makes it out. Mituna beams at her and kisses her head. “You migh, or not, but I think ‘s worth risking two find out. Even if you don want two go all Romeo and Juliet with her, at the vry least, its worth taking her away for a bit and not letting her get married."

Sollux contemplates that even as she snorts out a reply. “You don’t know that. She’s a pain in the ass on her good days.”

“So are you, you guys ar perfect for each other. Besides, yur here having a feels jam with me bout her. You’d never have done that for jus anyone. You know you woulnt”

When once again, his statement is met with silence and Sollux averting her gaze elsewhere, obviously emerged in her thoughts, Mituna grins and pokes her sides repeatedly. “Is she a great fuck too? She is righ? I mean, shes gotta be, no one can make you fall ilove without makin you orgasm super awesome firs.”

Sollux levels him with the best stern glare she could muster. “What’s wrong with you? _Duh_ of course.”

Mituna grins and does one of his seizure laughs, tries to highfive Sollux, fails and simply grabs the back of her head to press his forehead against hers.

“…Thanks Mi Mi.”

Mituna grins at the ancient nickname she hasn’t used probably since she was 4 and wraps his other arm around her in a crushing hug. “Make sure to write an stuff if you go back to UK.”

She makes him no promises but Sollux spends the rest of the day and the evening thinking about it, asking herself over and over the same question he asked. She thinks of the girl she saw in the bookstore that first day, the one who turned out to be aiming too high in the hopes of getting a well-paying job and running away from the feminist nightmare of a life her parents wanted to lock her in, who cares so much and tries too hard to pretend she doesn’t, who legitimately gives a shit about her despite being a temperamental, rude, asshole

And she asks herself

_You love her don’t you?_

She doesn’t get any closer to the answer by the time Karkat unceremoniously barges into her apartment from the time she left Mituna, however, when Karkat flops straight down on her after kicking off the heels she was wearing and burying her face in Sollux’s stomach, her decision creeps closer to one side of the yes/no spectrum.

“Rude, no welcome home kiss?” she asks, tugging at the short fish tail braid draped over Karkat’s shoulder.

“Fuck you” Karkat murmurs against her hoodie, arms burrowing under her to enfold her in a hug. She unburies her face to be able to glare up at Sollux with huge brown eyes lined with gray eyeshadow and looks down at her torso with furrowed brows. “Did you eat today? Did you eat at _all_ for the past week? I swear to fucking god Captor, you better not be skipping meals again. Christ how _can_ you even do that? If you twisted around your ribs could’ve stabbed me in the face.”

Sollux rolls her eyes, but catches herself smiling internally at the genuine concern hiding under the usual bullshit that Karkat spews from her maw. “Its not my fault you’re such a squishy tub of chub that anything remotely thin looks malnourished to you.”

“Fuck you, shove a flaming brand up your twat asshole.”

“Kinky KK but no.”

Karkat practically growls at her, spouting insults and meaningless barbs for several seconds before shifting around to comfortably settle between Sollux’s legs, her chin balanced on the spot just under Sollux’s ribs.

“Where were you all day fucknub?”

“Places. Is it really so hard to believe that I have a life outside you?” Sollux asks, reaching down to tug off the silver elastic keeping Karkat’s braid in place and digging her fingers gently in the grooves of the braid winding diagonally down her head, undoing the midnight black hair bit by bit.

Karkat snorts but stays obediently still as Sollux undoes her hair. “Well, yeah. If you’re not molesting me, you’re growing ecosystems all over yourself, stewing in front of your desktop coding something. Either that or you’re sleeping, cramming for tests or dicking around on the internet. Where did you go?”

“Nowhere important. How was your date?”

Karkat wrinkles her nose, shaking her head vigorously when Sollux undoes the last section of woven hair at the top of her head and letting thick, wavy black locks cascade all over her face. “Oh hell no, if I don’t get to know where you went, you don’t get to know how my day went.”

It was stupid and ridiculous but just the sight of Karkat blowing petulantly at her hair in a weak attempt to get it out of her face was enough to make Sollux’s stomach feel like it was colonized by butterflies, in a way that should really _scream_ the answer to Mituna’s question at her, through a megaphone and in a million different languages.

“Fair enough.” Sollux says, aiding Karkat and swiping her hair out of her eyes, neatly tucking the wild black strands behind her ears.

Karkat stills and looks at her curiously. “Are you feeling okay? You _did_ eat today right? Give me an answer now before I haul you over to the kitchen and shove the first edible thing down your throat.”

Sollux scoffs through a smile. “I gained sustenance somewhere in the past 13 hours, calm your shit.”

Karkat grumbles under her breath as she lifts herself up to her hands and knees and crawls over Sollux before settling down on top of her again, this time burying her face against the crook of her neck. Sollux doesn’t say anything, arms coming up to wrap around Karkat’s shoulders and face turning in to seek the smooth mass of hair next to her head. The gesture was _far_ from meaningless and Sollux doesn’t ignore it, wallows in it for the next little while as they sit in comfortable silence.

Does she love Karkat?

She doesn’t know.

But….she just could be crazy enough to think she might.


	3. Epilogue

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You make me feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage dream, the way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep, let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karkat doesn’t know what the fuck Sollux is up to but she _knows_ that the skinny asshole is up to something.

The older girl practically fucking disappears for the next two weeks and all the texts that go unanswered and calls missed has pushed Karkat to dangerously high levels of curiosity. It’s starting to worry her a little quite honestly because though Sollux never made it a point to tell her every little thing she’s up to, she never withholds slightly important information like if she’d be off at Missasauga for the weekend for her monthly visit to her brother or if she’d not be in on a particular day because she has a doctor’s appointment. If Sollux was just gone for a day or two , Karkat wouldn’t give two shits but since she hasn’t even been on pesterchum, (which is really surprising because if Sollux Captor is nowhere else to be found, she’d definitely be on the internet) Karkat knows it’s safe to ring the ‘shit’s not right’ bells.

“Okay seriously, what are you up to?” Karkat asks one evening , completely out of nowhere, figuring there’s no point in skirting around the subject or  carefully bringing it up.

Sollux looks up from her laptop with a mock-innocent glance. “Homework?” She asks, making the shittiest, most ridiculous excuse for Bambi eyes at Karkat.

“Cut the innocent woodland creature act, your hideous face is too creepy for that shit.”

Sollux pouts. “Was that really necessary? I’m not even doing what you said, I’m totes innocent and I was doing my homework before you accused me and then hurt my delicate feelings with cruel slander.”

They’re both on Sollux’s bed, Sollux lying on her stomach adjacent to Karkat who was leaning on the headboard with her legs bent to make room for Sollux. She stretches one foot now to dig her toes into Sollux’s side, making the taller girl squawk and swear as she bats Karkat’s foot away. Within seconds, their little physical squabble turns into a full out wrestling match with Karkat having jumped over and trying to put Sollux in a choke hold until she admits something is up and Sollux doing all sorts of flailing and wriggling to eel her way out of Karkat’s attempts.

“Tell meee!” Karkat says, pressing down on Sollux’s wrists, which she has pinned on either side of the other girl’s head.

“No!” Sollux says, squirming some more and only succeeding on making Karkat flat out sit on her, making it impossible for Sollux to get away or even flip them over without straining a few muscles.  “Argh, get off, you’re fat ass is crushing me!”

Karkat scowls but lets up anyway, just a little, enough that all of her weight isn’t resting on Sollux anymore but not too much that she could throw her off with some determined thrashing.

“You keep stuff from me and then you call me fat, it’s like you’re _asking_ not to get laid ever again.”

Sollux rolls her eyes. “Bitch please, like you can go more than three weeks without hitting this at least once.” She says, nodding down to herself and making Karkat roll her eyes.

“…If you’re out looking for someone else to roll around with after this summer then you can just say so,” Karkat says, voicing out one of her most unpleasant worries, hoping Sollux would just see it as a joke. She fully expects her to, because god only knows she does that more often than Sollux even cares to notice.  She’s always had the sneaking suspicion that Sollux is somewhat aware of it sometimes though, particularly when the issue she’s worried about is somewhat serious. But Karkat’s never had reason to really believe she does…or at least not until then, when Sollux gives her this _look_. It lasts for what feels to be a whole minute then Sollux’s expression settles back into her usual douche look.

“Didn’t I answer this question already? But okay, if isn’t clear enough, I like your boobs too much to replace you just yet, is that a good enough answer for you?” Sollux asks, straining upwards and placing a kiss right on Karkat’s chest for good measure.

Karkat looks at her doubtfully but keeps silent, slowly drawing back and crossing her arms over her chest.

“It’s nothing bad, I swear...I think?”

Karkat frowns and Sollux waves her hands. “It’s not. I was actually just thinking of buying some edible underwear you know, since you love-.” Sollux’s sentence trails off into a wheezing gasp as Karkat jabs her right between the ribs.

“-AUgh, motherfu- I was just kidding!”

“One more fat joke and I swear to god, I am not even coming near you until I get married.”

 _That_ certainly got Sollux to be serious, mismatched eyes drifting over to a random spot on the ceiling and suddenly finding it to be so interesting. She grunts vaguely, arms mimicking Karkat’s and folding themselves together over her chest. A heavy silence descends on them then, stretching on uncomfortably until Karkat just _has_ to awkwardly shuffle off of Sollux and sit there on the covers, fiddling with the frayed sleeves of her sweater.

“Hey, KK…?”

“What?” Karkat asks, looking up and promptly freezing when her eyes run straight into Sollux’s  gray/brown ones, which were looking at her in a way that makes her chest feel funny in the most disgustingly cliché way.

“…Nothing.”

Oh. Whatever it was that Sollux was going to say, Karkat tells herself that she has no clue at all what it was, tells herself that she doesn’t feel anything at all, especially not disappointed that Sollux didn’t say it. She tells herself as silence descends on them once more that it doesn’t matter anyway since she’d be saying goodbye to Sollux one way or another in a few short months. Which is okay. really. Since being forced into marriage didn’t make her realize that she actually kind of wants to keep whatever she has with Sollux for a bit longer or anything along those lines. Nope.

…

However, as she crawls over and settles down next to Sollux who turns over and drapes an arm across her waist, she lets herself think that, for a hideous stick of a person, Sollux is really warm and not nearly as bony and uncomfortable as she looks. She also smells kind of nice and yeah…Karkat turns over and hooks a leg and an arm over her because she wants to, not because of anything else.

=======================

By “soon enough” Sollux apparently meant  the very next day, as she makes clear when she shows up in the library right before English, scaring Karkat almost half to death when she thinks a volume of Canadian Law ‘pssst’-ed at her only to find Sollux’s smirking face on the other side when she yanks the book off the shelf.

“God _fucking_ dammit, don’t you have things to do?!” Karkat hisses, clutching at the collar of her shirt, heart still pounding in surprise, glaring at Sollux scathingly. “Or you know, don’t you have your _own_ post-secondary institution to be at everyday? Fucking Christ, how are you even not failing when all you do is come all the way down here to harass me?” she asks, shoving the thick volume she was holding back unto the shelf and hiding Sollux’s face from her view.  There were muffled footsteps against the carpet and then there’s a Sollux coming around the corner of the long barrier of shelf to her right. She walks completely without pause until she’s standing right in front of Karkat, looking restless and fidgety as she fiddles with the cuffs of her jacket.

“What?” Karkat asks, concerned.

Sollux chews at one corner of her bottom lip, eyes flitting from place to place edgily. “It’s…It’s soon enough so…yeah, lets go out, feelings jam, right now, come on.”

Karkat raises an eyebrow and she was about to ask if Sollux was high or something before her brain manages to fully process what she said. Oh, that.

“Oh…I have class in-”

“Don’t care.” Sollux muttered before grabbing Karkat’s wrist and dragging her all the way outside to a little hill next to the main cafeteria. She continues to drag her until they’re standing on the downward slope that faced away from the school buildings and lead down to a mostly empty parking lot. They stand there in silence for what feels to be ten whole minutes, enough time for Karkat’s curiosity to boil into apprehension. It continues to do so as she watches Sollux avoid her gaze and fidget with her sleeves. Finally, as they neared minute fifteen, Karkat couldn’t take it anymore.

“Was there really a reason that you came down here at 9 am in the morning or are you just being a fucking dickhead again?”

“I’m working up to it jeez!”

“For fifteen fucking minutes? Fuck’s sake, its not like you’re gonna propose to me or anything!”

Sollux glares at her flatly, even as she feels her pulse rate climb up to extraordinary speeds. Actually Karkat…

“I’m graduating this summer, and I thought I’d go for an… extended vacation.”

Karkat’s heart drops all the way down to her shoes at that, thinking that this is finally it, Sollux managed to get the guts to say it first and end things off now. Her hands feel ice cold and she blames it fully on the wind even if it was nice and bright outside. She tucks them into her sleeves, eyes dropping down to the grass at her feet.

“Oh…”

“And I was wondering if you wanted to tag along.”

Karkat’s head snaps up at that. “Wait what?”

Sollux shrugs, still continuing with avoiding Karkat’s eyes like she was fucking Medusa and she’d turn to stone the second she glanced at her. “You cook and clean for me practically everyday anyway, I don’t feel like combing through piles and piles of potential thieves for a trusty housekeeper. Besides, I intend to be gone and not be found for a long while, you’re a bitching pain in the ass but I guess you’re still better than anyone else I can get stuck with.”

Karkat just stands there, wide eyed with her jaw hanging the slightest bit open. Is Sollux asking what she thinks she’s asking?

“wh…how…” she coughs to get her voice working properly. Words Karkat, you have them, use them. “How long do you plan to be gone exactly?”

Sollux slowly, slowly turns to look at her then. “9 months…a year? Two? Maybe three depending…”

The breath that Karkat takes is almost completely involuntarily.

“You asking me to runaway with you fuckass?”

One corner of Sollux’s mouth quirks up. “Pretentious assholes like to stick together.”

Karkat searches her eyes for any indication that this can be some sort of joke and finds herself taking another deep breath when she finds none. “Huh. I see.”

“I know you hated him but, wanna make your big brother proud?”

Karkat stares at her in silence for so long that Sollux was worried she’d freaked Karkat out and she would say no and dump _her_ then and there but then the shorter girl sighed and smacked a palm to her face.

“Of all the things I thought I’d be doing at this point in my life, I never thought living out the lesbian teenage dream would even be _on_ the list. And by the way, my brother’s enough of a pompous shithead to be scandalized by the mere thought of me even kissing someone like you.”  The palm comes away and then Karkat is looking at her, a small smirk slowly dawning on her lips.

“You better fucking know I’ll jump at the chance to make him shit his pants, wherever the fuck he is.”

Sollux let out an exaggerated breath of relief. “Good. I almost thought I threw away a shit ton of bucks refurbishing my old house for your stupid ass.”

Karkat punches her in the shoulder. So that’s what she’s been doing the past few weeks “You’re dragging me back to that creepy old Wayne Manor of a house you grew up in? Hmph, why did I even expect anything different from a creepy creature like you.”

“Hey don’t hate on the big house, I’m sure you’d come to like it after I’ve fucked you in every room.”

“God shut up before you embarrass yourself even more. Way to ruin what was probably the most romantic thing you will ever say or do in your entire pathetic existence.”

“Okay, ditch class and come to my apartment and then we can spend the rest of the day not talking. Or you know, we can just do it in my car.”

“Captor I swear, shut up before I shove your own fist in your mouth.”

Sollux laughs and in a rare moment of un-Sollux-ness, steps closer and gently drapes her arms around her. Karkat just stands there for a while before following Sollux in deciding that since they’d pretty much agreed to elope, they can clear away their usual petty pretenses completely if only for the moment. So she reaches up and with the same kind of slow, almost hesitant softness, she slips her hands up on Sollux’s shoulders and rests her cheek against the crook of her neck.

“But seriously let’s do it in the car. We won’t be living the lesbian teenage dream without that.”

“The fuck did I just say about shutting the hell up?!” Karkat asks, even as they continue to hold each other in what they would later on deny to be a completely tender manner. Karkat huffs. “This is going to be a _long_ vacation. But I guess that’s good since I need all that time to school you in being a proper human being.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever you say KK.”

Sollux murmurs against her shoulder and Karkat pauses. She thinks about saying something else but decides against it, closing her eyes instead and basking in what she’d just done.  Of all the absolutely batshit insane things she could ever choose to do…She sighs.  She’ll just stop right there before she can think of something she would actually totally mean but never admit. Like the fact that she’s spent so much time in Sollux Captor’s presence that she caught enough crazy to believe that this, her, them…was maybe worth being crazy for.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------------------  
> AND SO they fucked on Karkat's parents' bed and drove off into the sunset
> 
> THE END
> 
> no, legit they did. I was gonna write teh full smut but then i thought naaaaaah :3

**Author's Note:**

> This was just supposed to be a silly oneshot that mutated into a 23-page long monster. So I decided to break it up into chapters because idek, i thought it might flow better that way? sdfsdfgdfhd


End file.
